smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Why Cry? (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"You WHAT?!" Spiro exclaimed as Eska told him what she did with Weepy later on. "I put him in the forest," Eska repeated, "Just outside the village, about a few feet away from Smurfy Big Rock. If he can find his way home without crying, then he'll be an expert at controlling his tears!" "Eska," Spiro gripped her shoulders, "I love you, but aren't you taking this a ''little ''too seriously? I mean, it won't be healthy to hold it all in." "Naw, he'll be fine!" Eska beamed, "Besides, what's the worse that could happen?" Meanwhile, Weepy was starting to feel very afraid. He looked around the forest, hearing all sorts of unusual sounds. He sniffed, but held it in so he would impress Eska. "I must not cry, I must not cry," He told himself, suddenly walking into a trap, making him fall 5 feet into a hole, "Oh no! I'm trapped! What shall I do?!" His eyes welled with tears, but still he held it all in. "We got 'im!" He heard a voice from above. "Uh, got who?" He heard a familiar voice. When they revealed themselves, it was Clumsy Smurf with who looked like his wood sprite friend, Chipper. "Oh! Hiya, Weepy!" Clumsy waved, "We're sorry about getting you trapped in here! Need a hand?" "Oh, yes!" Weepy nodded, "Thank you, Clumsy!" After getting him out of the hole, Weepy tried not to cry as he hugged Clumsy tightly, "How can I ever repay you? I can repay you, right?" "No need!" Clumsy laughed, "I almost dropped the rope, but luckily, Chipper was here to help me!" "Now, why are you out here by yourself, Weepy?" Chipper asked him. "Well, Eska told me it was an exercise to help me control my constant sobbing," Weepy explained, "Then she blindfolded me and led me somewhere, which was in the forest, and I think I'm lost!" Weepy stood stiff when he felt a lump in his throat, "But, I promised I wouldn't cry! I didn't want to let the village down!" "Well, maybe we can help!" Chipper offered, "I think I've heard of this statue where it helps crybabies with their...y'know...emotional breakdowns." "Really?" Weepy sniffed. "Um, are you sure about this, Chipper?" Clumsy pulled Chipper aside, "I mean, does it have a side effect or anything?" "Not any that I've heard of," Chipper shrugged, "Follow us, Weepy!" He led the way before he tripped, "Oh, but don't try to trip like me and Clumsy. That would be bad." Meanwhile, back at the village, Brainy was helping Papa Smurf with a spell before Eska burst through the door, "Papa, I've done it!" "Done what, my little Smurf?" Papa asked her. "I have solved the constant crying problem in the village!" Eska exclaimed, "I sent Weepy out into the forest so he could deal with his feelings. His cries won't be a problem in the village again!" Papa gasped, "You what?! Eska, may I talk to you...alone?" "Sure," Eska followed Papa outside of his house. Papa rubbed his temples, "How could you do such a thing?" "I don't follow," Eska cocked her head, "Brainy said I had to rid of that problem." "But, the problem is," Papa explained, "Holding it all in will build negative emotions inside you. It's not healthy to hold negative energy in. That's why we have our ways of letting it free. Like you handle jealousy by doing stunts, I toss all my "Negative energy" into a cauldron, and Weepy cries his worries away. It's like a stress reliever. Do you get what I'm saying?" "Yes, I do," Eska nodded in shame, "I'm sorry, Papa Smurf. But, what are we gonna do about his crying?" "The best way to comfort someone who cries a lot is to sympathize with them," Papa patted her back as he walked away. Eska sighed, "I gotta make things right with Weepy when he gets back. I just hope he didn't get into too much danger." Previous Next Category:Why Cry? chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story